


Покровитель

by AnnaDreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreams/pseuds/AnnaDreams
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на daddy Kink
Relationships: доктор/пациент
Kudos: 6





	Покровитель

Отсутствие в детстве отца и бесконечная попытка найти его всю осознанную жизнь.

Когда Уиллу было четырнадцать, старшие друзья давали советы, помогали ему по урокам, и хлопали по плечу, когда Грэм получал высший бал по биологии. В университете Уилл с уважением и даже с неким благоговением слушал лекции преподавателей мужчин, задавал им вопросы и оставался после пар, чтобы обсудить тему, которая его заинтересовала. И когда преподаватель рассказывал только для него, Уилл воображал себе, что он ведет разговор с отцом, общение с которым не было у студента. В первые годы на службе в полиции, Уилла, как стажера приставили к следователю, которому было чуть за сорок. У них были отношения, пока жена следователя не узнала о них. Придя чуть раньше домой, женщина застала своего мужа с Уиллом, который предался соблазну молодого тела. После этого Уилл перешел в убойный отдел. Несколько лет Грэм оставался один. Девушки менялись, но каждый раз Уиллу чего-то не хватало. Наконец-то мужчина прекратил врать себе и отказался от отношений в принципе. Годы одиночества, которые скрашивались работой, дали о себе знать. Замкнутый и нелюдимый Уилл, странный профайлер, которого прибило к берегу аспергера и аутизма. Следствие абсолютной эмпатии привело Уилла к тому, что он мог сочувствовать всем людям, понимать их, насколько плохими по меркам общества они ни были. Побочный эффект одиночества — легкая форма алкоголизма, которая оставляла синяки под глазами на утро.

— Теперь доктор Лектер позаботится о тебе.

Джек даже не подозревал, как окажется прав насчет последующих действий Ганнибала, о которых попросит эмпат.  
С первого взгляда на доктора, Уилл понял, что ему стоит обороняться своих чувств. Поэтому агент нагрубил Лектеру и ушел читать лекцию. За дверью кабинета Кроуфорда, Грэм снял очки и потер глаза пальцами. Только не снова это чувство, запрещенные желания, которые теплой волной разливаются по его телу, скапливаясь внизу живота.

Несколько дней Грэм старался не думать о своей слабости, но утром на его пороге возник Ганнибал. Призвать демона оказалось не так то сложно.

— Я могу пройти?

Если Ганнибал задаст этот же вопрос три раза — Уилл захлопнет дверь и сядет на пол, закроет лицо руками, и будет читать на латыни молитву экзорцизма. Возможно, даже пару дней не выйдет из дома.

— Уилл, — привлёк к себе внимание доктор, — нарколепсия на ходу?

Лектер забавлялся.

Грэм нахмурился и пропустил доктора в дом.

— Я сейчас переоденусь, — неловко дернулся профайлер, одетый лишь в трусах и футболке, вспомнив, что его одежда слишком откровенна для второй встречи.

Теперь, перед сном, Грэм каждую ночь, лежа на своей кровати, в окружении темноты, просовывал руку под трусы и представлял, как Ганнибал берет его прямо у порога, накидываясь и срывая те самые трусы, в которых он предстал перед Лектером. Уилл звучно выдыхал, сильнее сжимая себя, когда доктор в его фантазиях оставлял обжигающие поцелуи, спускаясь от горячего интимного места под мочкой уха, вниз по шее. Движения руки становились быстрее, с криком «папочка», Уилл заканчивал, громко дыша и расслабляясь всем телом от полученного наслаждения.

— Уилл, всё в порядке? — повысив голос, спросил доктор, привлекая внимание своего пациента, который уже больше минуты неотрывно смотрел на Ганнибала пожирающим взглядом.

— Да, со мной всё в порядке, — Уилл дернулся, пройдя руками по коленям. — Я задумался.

— О чем же?

Уилл вспомнил свою вчерашнюю фантазию.

— Ваши костюмы, — замялся профайлер, — они сшиты на заказ или в магазине подгоняют под вашу фигуру?

— Хочешь поговорить о моих костюмах? — намек на улыбку.

Уилл молчал. Он не знал, куда деть руки, куда направить свой взгляд. В помещении становилось тяжело дышать, как будто кто-то перекрыл кислород в кабинет доктора.

— Мне знаком этот взгляд, Уилл, — произнес доктор, складывая руки в замок, — я наблюдал их всю свою жизнь. Похоть, желание, читаются очень быстро. Я стал тебе интересен?

Ганнибал бил прямо в самую точку, руки Уилла вспотели.

— Да, — тихим голосом признался Грэм.

— Тогда, думаю, стоит тебе знать, что я тоже испытываю к тебе симпатию.

— Только симпатию? Физического влечения нет? — Грэм улыбнулся, он как будто торгуется. Это было даже смешно. Не так, как представлял свое признание Уилл, если бы оно когда-либо было, но тоже неплохо. Тайное стало явным, воздух как будто снова мог проникать в легкие Уилла.

Ганнибал обвел глазами пациента, чуть придвинулся навстречу, тоже самое движение повторил Уилл.

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь?

Грэм сжал губы, отвел глаза, как будто собирался с духом, потом снова перевел взгляд на Лектера. Между ними как будто произошло что-то необъяснимое. Оба чувствовали притяжение друг к другу. Темная сторона Ганнибала жаждала уложить эмпата на лопатки, в то время как Уилл хотел оказаться под властью доктора. Глаза Уилла сверкнули, улыбка отразилась на его лице. Грэм бросил вызов.

— Тебя, папочка.


End file.
